LIfe's Twists
by gaygleek17
Summary: What happens to Courtney Gears after Ratchet defeat's her? Who saves her? Why? What happened to Angela? Rated T for language, probably will be M later on. Is NOT a one-shot.
1. Chapter 1

The last thing I remember is Ratchet whacking me across the face with his wrench. My falling words were, "My fans can't live without me!" And then I shut down. Nothing but blackness. Until now.

I slowly blinked, after I had made the mistake of opening my eyes and being blinded. I let my vision focus and tried to move when I realized, I couldn't. I started to panic and pulled at whatever was holding me down. I was strapped to a table. "Oh my God." I thrashed harder when I realized I wasn't going anywhere. "He-mphhh." I tried to scream for help but a furry hand covered my mouth. I instantly thought 'Ratchet'. I tried screaming even louder and upped my attempts to get free. "Shhh. Calm down." I soft female voice whispered in my ear. "I'm not going to hurt you." I stopped trying to scream and let tears fall down my face. Wait-tears? I wasn't given a chance to think about it as the girl spoke again. "I'm going to take my hand off your mouth, okay? It's very important that your quiet, if we're found, well, we're both going to be fried. For good." I nodded and she took her hand off my mouth. "Who are you?" I whispered. "There's not time. You've been here long enough. I'll tell you on our way back to Solara. Just know that I'm a friend, and you wouldn't be here if it wasn't for me." 'Oo-kay.' "Can you get me off this table?" "Yes, just know, I know how to get out of here, you: don't." I nodded. "Unlock me?" She flipped a switch and the metal cuffs holding me down opened. I slowly stood up and noticed that a felt a little off. I shrugged it off and looked at my savior. I couldn't see what she looked like because she was hidden under a teal cloak. Odd, I know, but I said nothing. I did see that her hands were furry, not like I hadn't known that already.

"Stay close to me." She ordered and handed me a blitz gun. I had my lasers, but I wasn't going to complain. She unlocked a small door on the side of the room and le e through it. We crept underneath the metal floors and you could see the guard's feet through the small holes.

We made it to the ship without any problems, but as soon as we went to hop in the ship, a guard seen us. "Courtney Gears is escaping. Code 4039. Courtney Gea-"He was cut off by my gun. We hopped in the ship and were flying away when the main alarm sounded.

We were flying in silence for a minute and I stared at my savior. She had pulled her cloak away from her body after we got some distance from the havoc of that main ship. She wasn't a Lombax, like Ratchet, so that was a good thing. She did have the same type of fur though. But it was trimmed, and she had distinct lines on her face. I'm assuming the human equivalent of freckles. I was made to be perfect, so I didn't have anything like that. The thought made me kind of sad, but I shrugged it off. I broke the silence. "Who are you?" "My name is Angela. Angela Cross." "Okay, _Angela Cross,_ why did you save me?" "Because Ratchet and his stupid robot destroyed my life too." I was taken aback. Was this another villain? I snorted, "What did he do to you?" "Hmm, let's see, I'll start at the beginning for you. I was trying to save the galaxy from being eaten by these things called Protopets-" "I heard about those! Those blue fuzzy creatures that tried to kill everyone?" "Yeah, anyway, I was stealing the first one so no more could be produced. Well Ratchet was under the producer's payroll, so he decided to stop me. Well, he almost killed me taking down my ship." "Been there…" Courtney whispered. "After he found out what the Protopet was being used for, he helped me in containing it, than destroyed it, taking all the credit that I should have had. I would have been set for life! But now I'm stuck actually being a thief. On top of that, while we worked together, we had a relationship briefly, but he left me to run off with his precious Clank. Oh, after he fucked me of course. My first relationship with a guy at that…" I inhaled sharply- wait, I can do that? I shook myself. "That's so-"I struggled to find words. "Fucked up?" She finished with a chuckle. "Yeah, I know. But now, I just create missions for myself by helping those who he fucks over or gets in his way." She shrugged. "I hate Ratchet, and I want to see him fail." She finished with venom. "My story seems weak in comparison. All he did was practically kill me. Which he did to you as well." I pointed to her. "Oh God, you don't know do you?" "Know what?"


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys ! Sorry it took me forever to update, I haven't had much time to write because of Christmas type things and whatnot. Also, I'm sorry that this chapter is short but I promise to have more up soon! Yours, J.

"I'm sorry to show you like this…" She started and held a mirror in front of my sight of her. I screamed, shrill and piercing. She winced. I breathed in great gulps-which only freaked me out more! "I'm-I'm, what am I?" I screeched. Looking back at me in the mirror was a squishy. A gorgeous one, but not me. It couldn't be me. I touched my face and felt warmth, I touched my hair and I could actually feel it. I passed out.

I woke back up on a soft bed wrapped in covers. I sat up and looked around. It was a nice apartment, you could see out a window that showed the floating skyline. The room was white, with dark blue décor. I didn't see much more before Angela walked in wearing a small sad smile and sat next to me. "Angela… do I remember what I think I do, or was that just a really bad nightmare?" She frowned. "No, you remember. Unfortunately." She shook with what I took as rage. "Angela, what am I?" "I really don't know. All I know, is that you aren't a robot anymore. You have the same life span though- infinite. And It seems you can pass that onto others. But I don't know how yet. I only know from what I found out through a few hacked files." I took a shaky breath. "How is this possible?" "You know how Nefarious made that weapon that turned us into robots?" "Yes, the Bio-Blitorater." "Well, the 'Q-Force' found a way to reverse it. And they decided to test it on you." This time I knew she was shaking with rage. I took her hand and she looked at me, finally tearing her gaze from the floor.

"Angela, it's okay. We can fix this. We can get revenge." Her eyes flashed. "What have you found out so far?" She stood up and pulled me with her. "Come on." I followed her into another room. It was bare except for a lone computer. She turned it on and her hands flew across the keyboard, making rapid keystrokes until the room lit up. The walls filled with information on Ratchet and the 'Q-Force'. I stood in awe as I looked at everything. "This is everything Ratchet has done from the time he defeated the Protopet until he went off the map about two months after Nefarious was defeated." "Is it enough?" Not until we find out where he is located now." I nodded. She hit a key and it all disappeared. "I know you want to get started on this right away, I do too, but we need to do some other things first." "Like what?" "Well, we need to get you some clothes, and a shower. I don't know if you need food or not yet. We can figure that out after a shower though." "A shower?" "You don't know how, do you?" She asked. I shook my head.

She led me to the bathroom and showed me how the shower worked. She told me about this thing called 'soap' and 'shampoo'. I looked sheepishly at the ground while she was explaining it all. I felt stupid for not knowing how to do such a simple thing, even though I never had to know how before. She stopped her explination halfway through. "Do you want me to just help you?" She asked me. I snapped my head to her and looked at her confused. "Help me?" Now she looked sheepish. "Do you want me to take a shower with you so I can show you how instead?"

I thought about it and decided I had mixed feelings about it. Eventually I nodded, "Yeah." She seemed happy about that, although I have no idea why. She started to get undressed.

As she did, I took my cues from her and tried to get out of my own clothes, which didn't consist of very much. The outfit my makers had put me in was tiny. I blushed thinking about it now that I actually had something underneath the clothing. I got my shorts off, but was stuck in my shirt. I felt soft warm fur peel it away from me. I started to feel tears in my eyes from embarrassment, which made more arise. She touched my face and wiped away the tears. "It's okay." She whispered to me. "It's okay." She pulled me to her and put her paw behind my head. I just hugged her around the hips and let the silent tears fall. I wiped them off my face and pulled away from her, gathering myself. She turned on the water and took my hand, pulling me into the shower.


End file.
